Playing the Game: A Pewdiecry
by Forgotten Voices
Summary: Pewds is coming over to Cry's house to play some Cry of Fear, however, Pewds has something else in mind... What could Pewdie possibly be up to? Parings: Pewdiecry. Hardcore yaowi, if you are not a fan, I warn you and am telling you not to read this story.


Playing the Game: a Pewdiecry.

By Forgotten Voices

**Cry's POV**

"Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit, what the hell should I wear?!" I yelled at myself. Pewds is coming over to do some co op of Cry of Fear, and I have nothing to wear! Okay, calm down Ryan, just think of his favorite colors... blue I think? Ha, now that I think about it, maybe I should dress in yellow and blue to be like his home country. No, that's stupid! That's something a dork would do.

"You are a dork, Ryan." I mumbled. Okay Ryan, calm down, it's not for two hours now. You have plenty of time-

COME ON AND MAKE THAT ASS VIBRATE, TWERK. COME ON GIRL AND MAKE THAT THING SHAKE, TWERK.

"Oh shit the phone!" I mumbled. I looked over to my nightstand were a picture of Felix screaming was there with a caption reading "Call from: CutieSwede". I should definitely change that before he comes over... I answered the phone with a quick swipe.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Hey there sugar tits." Pewdie said. I couldn't help but blush a little, that was a compliment, right?

"Hello there friend! What's going on?" I asked confused. We'd be seeing each other really soon, why does he need to call me?

"I've got a surprise for you!" Pewds yelled excitedly.

"What it is friend?" I asked.

"Again, it's a surprise, you silly! Now go downstairs." Pewdie said.

"Why do I need to go down-"

"Just do it!" Pewdie commanded.

"OKAY!" I laughed. I went out of my room, down the hallway, then down the stairs.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Go to the front door." The swede said.

"Uh... okay..." I said, walking slowly to the door.

"Now, open the door." Pewdie said slowly.

"Pewds, if you got me a singing telegram, I will kill you." I joked. Pewdie laughed heartily and the said,

"Don't worry about it cry, just open the door." Pewdie chuckled.

"Okay..." I said quietly. I reached my hand out and turned the knob. The door open with a slight creak and there, in front of me, was Felix, phone in hand. He smiled warmly, but then his eyes drifted down to my lower body. It was then I realized, I'm not wearing pants.

"Woah, nice boxers there Cry." Pewdie said laughing. I must have blushed furiously, luckily my mask covers my cheeks or else he would see.

"Well, you know." I said quietly. Pewds just gave me a questioning smirk.

"I will be right back friend, you make your self comfortable." I said while leaving the room. When I was out of earshot, I sighed and mumbled,

"Smooth Ryan, smooth." Slowly I climbed the stairs, loosing my self confidence and dignity with ever step. Finally, I made it to my room, put on some hip-hugging dark blue jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. I looked in the mirror before I went back down.

"Not bad Ryan, not bad." I said quietly. I then made my way downstairs, wear a pants-less Felix was laying down on the couch, staring at me. It took all of my will power to not to stare at his boxers, which were two sizes two small, making EVERYTHING visible.

"Uh-uh Pewdie" I mumbled while try to look away.

"Yes Cry?" Pewdie smiled.

"Um- uh would you mined telling me while you are suddenly without clothing for the bottom half of you body?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, well you just looked so comfortable without pants that I thought I would join you." Pewds said matter-of-factly. "

Though, it seems as though you went and got fancy on me" Pewds said while looking me up and down slowly, making the heat rush to my face.

"...uh...um..." I stuttered.

"Is that a problem, Ryan?" Pewdie asked with a smirk. Hearing him say my real name made shivers run down my spine.

"Oh-uh not at all." I said, moving over to where Pewdie was laying. He then sat up and patted the space beside him, inviting me to sit down. I sat down hesitantly, a little farther away from Pewdie than normal. Pewds, noticing this, inched closer and closer until our sides were touching. I could feel everywhere that his body was against, constantly aware of his presence.

I bit my lip to stifle a gasp.

"There, comfortable?" Pewdie asked. I couldn't open my mouth for fear of what I might say, so instead I just nodded my head slightly.

"Good. So what are we playing then Ryan?" Pewdie asked.

"Oh, I thought we were going to play some Cry of Fear Co op, no?" I asked back, grateful that he changed the subject. Pewds only laughed and nodded in agreement. What was he up to? He definitely knew something I didn't...

I was startled out of my thoughts as Pewdie suddenly got up and left me much colder than before. I breathed with shock at the loss of contact. My eyes followed him through the room, to the table, wear his laptop was. As he picked up the case, made eye contact with me, chuckled, shook his head, and continued walking back.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go put my pants back on, I'm cold. Your leather couch chilled my buns." Pewdie said, and just walked off down the hallway.

What the hell? What could be going through his mind? I then realized, I have to get my laptop too. I got up and made my way to my home library. Once in there, I walked to my computer and realized it was already on. There was a message on there from Pewdie that said,

"Hope your ready to scream. ;)". I must have gasped aloud, because it was then that I heard Pewdie's heavy footsteps on the way to the room. I quickly shut the computer and made my way to the door way where I lost my footing. Right as I expected to fall, I felt strong arms catch my shoulders. I crashed into his chest as I continued to fall. Even as all my body weight fell forward, he didn't move. He caught me but didn't let me go for a while. Being so close to him was amazing. His smell, the scent of light musk and mysterious spice was intoxicating. I have no way to explain the scent, but it just made me dizzy and I had to try, hard, not to moan. I could feel his heart beat, slow and rhythmic like a drum. It was then that I noticed, I fit perfectly in his arms. I closed my eyes just embraced the moment.

"You okay bro?" Pewdie asked gently into my ear. I could feel the vibration of his voice in his chest as he spoke, which made me get goosebumps.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." I mumbled, but he still didn't let me go.

"You sure?" Pewdie asked, concerned.

"Yup, don't even worry about it." I said with a happy tone. He pushed me away gently, still keeping his hands on my shoulders, he sent a questioning look up and down me and then, nodded, satisfied, and let me go. He started to leave down the hallway, leaving me a little hollow without his touch. I followed him silently, head down a little bit. We both sat on the couch with our laptops on the coffee table and both started to pull of the Cry of Fear server.

Pewdie was almost dead, in the game, after one those bird-freaks hacked him to near death. I fended the rest of them and ran over to Pewdie with my character. I went to heal him, would would have been to pump the chest to restart the heart, but instead my character went much lower on Pewdie's character than normal. I started to laugh and stutter.

"Wow, your really good at pumping my chest Cry." Pewdie said with a chuckle. On video it sounded like a laugh but, sitting right next to him, it was almost a light growl. My heart beat quickened at the sound of his growl, it was just so primal...

As I was getting lost in my thoughts, another one of the bird-freaks popped out and scared the shit out of me.

"WAAAAAH!" I screamed. Without any thought, I threw my arms around Pewdie for comfort. Pewds was shocked at first, his first instincts were to put his arms around me as well. It was then that I realized our positions, I was on his lap with my arms around his neck and he with his arms around my waist, faces inches apart.

"Ehehe... uh, sorry Pewdie... Just got a little scared, I guess." I said quietly, starting to get up. Then his arms tightened around my waist. I looked into his eyes for explanation, but my Felix was gone. In his eyes were nothing but dark lust as his lips folded up into a snarl. A low, deep growl emitted his lips.

"Uh... Felix..." I said with panic, trying to worm my way out of his grasp. Keeping one arm tight around my waist, he reached one hand up to remove my mask. My hands were stuck behind him, so I could stop him. His hand lifted my mask, revealing my already blushing face. His eyes widened with shock, but then his lips turned up in a dark smirk. His eyes locked with mine, the light ocean blue now turned a dark sapphire. Finally I wiggled my way out of his grip and started backing up. Felix got up slowly, never breaking eye contact. I kept backing up as he slowly made his way to me. Before I knew it, I was up against a wall. He wasn't far away now, maybe a few feet, but with no where to run, I could only start shaking.

Then he was in front of me.

One of his hands slid into the top of my hair, making my head hit the back of the wall with a soft thud, while the other hand snaked around my torso, making unable to lift my arms. I grimaced with a little pain as he held me so tight. His eyes drifted from my eyes down to my lips. He let a short growl escape his lips before he crashed his lips into mine. I was completely stunned, but he didn't notice my hesitation. Instead he kissed me hungrily.

Finally my senses gave in and I couldn't control my actions anymore. I kissed him back with such force that he gasped and then moaned with pleasure. He pressed his body onto mine hard, making our hips grind against each other, causing both of us to moan. I felt the heat make it's way down there to my lower body. It was then I noticed that there was something poking my thigh. Wait is that... yes, it was Felix's erection.

We both parted, our bodies still against each other, gasping for breath. Then Felix locked eyes with me and said in a low tone,

"Bedroom. Now."

I didn't question him, I just followed him up the stairs, shedding our shirts as we climbed. We ran down the hallway and into my room were he threw me upon the bed. Then he climbed on top of me and our lips were joined once again. He started to grind his hips on mine, making our erections rub against each other. I moaned loudly, while he only grunted. We remained like that for a long time, but not long enough, for Felix broke apart with a smirk and inched down the bed. I whimpered from the loss and looked up to see what he was doing. His hands were on my jean's button, undoing it and pulling down the zipper.

"Felix, what are you do-" I started, but was cut off as he pulled down my jeans and boxers with one quick swipe. I saw a lustful smile crawl up on his face as he gazed down at my cock. Before I could protest, his hands gripped it, sending a shiver up and down my body and forced a moan to escape my lips. Smiling at my reaction, his head slid from my view and then I felt his hot breath against my cock. I gasped at the sensation, whereupon his mouth slid over the top of it.

"Uh, Felix!" I chocked out. I felt my spine arch as he started to lick up and down the shaft. He used his tongue to play with it, sending different sensations up and down my body. He was only teasing, but I wanted more.

"Goddamn it Felix..." I said frustrated. I felt him chuckle, and before I could say anything else, he took my entire length into his mouth and started to bob his head. I gasped and moaned with pleasure at this and start to moan even more as he picked up the pace. I felt my hand subconsciously snake into his hair and grab a handful. I was past trying to control myself, everything from here on out was instinct. Not even thinking about it, I started to thrust my cock into his mouth. He started to gag at first but then found his rhythm.

"Felix!" I started shouting. Knowing I was getting close, he sucked harder and faster.

"Felix! Felix I'm gonna-" I started. Using one of his hands, he started to squeezed my balls softly, sending me over the edge. I felt a knot in my stomach as my balls tightened. My back arched as I sent white ribbons all over Felix's bare, muscular chest. Felix locked eyes with me, kissed me roughly and then started undoing his belt.

"On your hands and knees." Felix said with a low tone.

"But Felix-"

"Don't worry about it Ryan!" He growled. I didn't argue, I just turned around and got on my hands and knees, then waited for the inevitable.

"It will hurt at first Ryan, but it will start to feel amazing. I'm going to make sure your nice and relaxed first though, so don't worry." Felix said reassuringly. I dared not look behind me, but then I felt his warm hands on my back, rubbing up and down in an attempt to calm me down. He then started to feel around my entrance, causing me to gasp. He slid one finger in, starting to loosen me up. One became two, then three and then four. I felt something against my entrance.

"Are you ready?" Felix asked lowly. I nodded. He didn't do anything.

"Are you sure?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Felix and fuck me!" I shouted, surprised by own lust for this. Before he say anything, I bucked my hips backwards, forcing his throbbing cock into my entrance. I heard him moan deeply as he grasped my hips. He then slid in and out slowly, making me whimper with pain. It stung badly, but after about a minute or two it started to feel good, really good!

"You okay Ryan?" Felix said between moans.

"Harder Felix." I said low.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Fuck me harder, damn it!" I shouted. Without hesitation he sped up, going deeper and deeper into me until he hit something. Pure ecstasy pulsed through my body as I moaned loudly.

"Fuck, are you okay Ryan?" Felix asked, concerned.

"Faster!" I yelled. He continued, and after a few thrusts he started to moan, louder and louder.

"Goddamn it Ryan, your so tight!" Felix said with a grunt. Moans were escaping both of us so much that I lost track of whose moans were whose.

"Fuck Ryan! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Felix said with each "fuck" in time with a thrust.

"Felix! Uh! Felix!" I shouted as a familiar feeling started to arise in my stomach. As a response to my plea, he reached around and started to jack me off in time with the thrusts. Soon we were both shouting whatever came to mind. Thank god my neighbors were out of town.

"Fuck Ryan, I'm gonna-" He started but ended with a loud grunt. He just sped up and fucked me harder, as hard as he could, causing my muscles to tighten with surprise. That sent him over the edge.

"FUCK! RYAAAAAN!" Felix screamed. Hearing him scream my name sent me over and we ended up cumming together. We both moaned and collapsed on to the bed, and into each others arms.

We stared into each others eyes, aware of nothing else but each other. He smiled warmly at me and brushed my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Sorry if I was ruff with you Cry, but you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Felix said with a satisfied smile.

"Your not the only one, friend." I said, giving into his smile.

"You know, were going to have to film another Co op." Felix chuckled.

"If we get to do the same thing afterwords, I'm game." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely." He said while leaning in to press a soft kiss onto my lips.

"Pewds?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Cry?"Felix said warmly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Cry." Felix said with a smile, where upon he pressed a warm, passionate kiss on my lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading this new Pewdiecry, sorry if it was a bit to hardcore but message me with a suggestion with what I should write next! Until then, Danke Schuen und Tchuess!


End file.
